


Who We Are

by Lotl101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about our favourite Hogwarts students</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> The clock ticks in a distant place, but Harry doesn't hear it  
> Prompt: Clocks
> 
> Word Count: 48
> 
> Rating: K, maybe K, I'm not too sure about the rating system yet.
> 
> Summery: A short drabble about Harry after the war. Post DH, pre prologue.
> 
> Author's Notes: For those unfamiliar with the term 'drabble' it means a short fic under 100 words. As always, please review. Thanks goes to my lovely BETA, Carnivalgirl for her assistance. Go read her stuff, it's amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own it, 'nuff said.

The clock ticks in a distant place, but Harry doesn't hear it. He only hears the screams and spells that will be forever ingrained in his memory. It isn't all that unexpected that he remembers it. After all, he has nightmares of the fight every night, without fail.


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors can show many things.

Mirrors can show us many things. They can show reality or they can distort it like a fun house mirror. That is the way people see me, looking at my reflection in a fun house mirror. Sometimes, I'm larger than life, others too small for reality. Never just my size, never just me, never just 'Harry.' Always either the 'Chosen One' or the insane one, never just the teenager.


	3. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns an important lesson

Books were my friends before people were. They were my escape. Most children would play sports or with their friends, but I, I would be reading. It took until this year to learn a very important lesson, even with all that reading. Books cannot be trusted to tell the whole truth. They are fallible. They were written by people after all, most of them anyway. Some are compiled magically, but that's besides the point. It took me so long to learn, and it was a hard lesson to learn. For the first time, books have let me down.


End file.
